


No Damsel

by Sinistretoile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Making Love, Past Abuse, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sex, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: The Mandalorian rescues the girl. But the girl rescues him.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a loophole, alright? You'll know what I'm talking about when you get to it. Don't think about it too hard. Just go with it and enjoy it, Dammit.

Mando glanced at the Child. It cooed and flexed its ears. He sighed and tilted his head. He knew he should have left it on the ship, but doing that in the past had proved to be…problematic. And since childcare on the outer rim while being fugitives none the less was scarce, Mando brought him with him. The Child was a Force user and could come in handy in a pinch even though he would be worried about the foundling’s safety.  
“Stay here. I’m gonna go check it out. I’ll come back for you.” The Child’s ears flexed and he cooed in confusion. “Stay right here. I’ll come back for you. Don’t follow me and don’t wander off.” He knew that The Child wouldn’t listen and there was a likelihood that he’d have to save the thing again, but he had to make an effort.  
Mando crouched low and approached the camp. The night watch had just passed before his exchange with the Child. He’d been watching them for over an hour so he knew he had roughly five minutes to cross the clearing without being spotted and overtake the barricade. Which was exactly what he did.  
His boots ground the soft dirt underneath. He landed with no sound. Like a fucking ghost. It wasn’t hard to find where they were keeping his target. No, his quarry. This was a rescue mission. The tent was lined with plasma rays and four guards stood at the front of the tent. Muffled screams came from inside.  
“Shut up, will you?!”  
The second guard turned to the first. “You’d think that gag would quiet her. But no.”  
The third guard nodded. “It only made her louder and more annoying.”  
An agonized scream came from inside the tent. Mando frowned within his helmet. A man existed the flaps in a furious flourish. “That should keep her quiet for a while.” He flicked his hand and blood splattered to the dirt.  
Mando moved into position to the side of the tent. Infrared scan showed one life form inside. By the body’s position, they were bound with their hands above their head to the center pole of the tent. The plasma rows were hot. He set a metal device on the ground below and adjusted a knob. Plasma rays the same color and frequency glowed to life, creating a hole from him to carefully climb through. It was also big enough for him to dive through should he need a quick escape. He quietly cut through the fabric of the tent. A scan inside revealed no internal security measures.  
The Mandalorian crept into the tent. The prisoner didn’t move. Her head lolled to the side. A quick look around revealed dark pools of blood in the dirt surrounding her. The air smelled of cooper, ozone and urine. She moaned in pain. Her body shifted against her will and she tried to still it.  
A glance at the tent flap showed him the guards made no move to enter. Her moans were muffled by a bit of cloth shoved into her mouth. He stood before her. He wasn’t shocked or appalled by her condition. He was honestly surprised she was still alive. Her clothing was torn in places. She was dirty and bloody. The urine odor came from her as well. Though he couldn’t tell if it was hers or these mercenaries had pissed on her. Neither would have surprised him.  
Her forehead scrunched in pain. She must have sensed his presence because she looked away. He couldn’t make out the words behind the fabric. When nothing happened, she turned to look at him. Her eyes widened and her struggle gained new life, new energy. She screamed for help behind the fabric and yanked on the cuffs around her wrists so hard the tent shook.  
“Shut up in there or we’ll get the boss!”  
She screamed again, trying to scoot away from him. He took a step back as she kicked out, weak though it was, at his knees and shins. Then she stopped. Her attention at something at his feet. He glanced down then he groaned in exasperation. The Child stood next to him. It tilted its head to the side then looked up at him curiously.  
She looked from the closed tent flap to the Mandalorian towering over her then to the tiny green goblin at his feet. She swallowed then visibly made a choice. She stopped struggling. He gestured to her bonds and she nodded. He unlocked the cuff then helped her to her feet, but her legs gave way immediately. He sighed in frustration. No way he could carry her and the Child and she obviously couldn’t stand. Yet, the Child was small and didn’t move as fast he did.  
He left her gag in place and cuffed her wrists once more. A scan outside the tent showed no movement. He passed her through the hole but unceremoniously dropped her to the dirt. She grunted and glared up at him. He ducked back into retrieve the Child who had almost made it to the front flaps of the tent. The Child cried out in surprise but Mando’s hand cut it off.  
He ran for the hole in the tent awning and dove through, corkscrewing so he landed on his back and protected the Child. He kicked out, knocking the plasma device over. It flickered and turned off. The plasma bars met and covered his entrance. He got to his feet and looked around for her. She’d crawled out of sight. He grabbed her ankle and she kicked him full in the face of the helmet. He growled and grabbed her knee then yanked her out of her hiding place. She brought her bound hands up to his head but he caught them. She saw it was him and dropped her arms, as if to say ‘Oh it’s you’.  
“Hold him.” Mando placed the Child in the center of her body. Her cuffed arms formed a protective circle around the green baby. He lifted her in a bridal carry. The Child looked from her to him, cooing curiously. “Can you walk yet?” She shook her head and shrugged. When he set her on her feet, she toppled into him then her legs gave out. “Plan B it is.”  
He produced a laser from one of his many pouches and made swift work of the metal fencing. They waited for the night watch to pass again before they stepped through the fence. He draped her arm over his shoulder. The Child nestled in her other arm. He kept one arm free to defend them should they need it. They were slow going as he practically carried her while she tried to force her feet to work.  
“Down.” His low voice hissed. They dropped into the grass, staying still until the night watch passed again. He kept his face close to hers and his voice low. “We need to move quicker.” She nodded. When he stood up this time after making sure it was clear, he threw her over his shoulder then grabbed up the Child. They passed into the trees then were boarding the ship before she knew it. She was sure that she was probably passing in and out of consciousness. She’d heard the tales of the Mandalorians, but she highly doubted they were enhanced.  
Mando set her on her feet but she collapsed again. He left her lay on the floor as he secured the Child. “I’ll tend to you when we get off planet. Understand?” She rolled her head to look up at him from where he stood over her. She nodded then let unconsciousness take her once more. It was as if her body knew she was mostly safe so therefore, it gave up.

A tiny hand touched her cheek and she startled awake. The bitty thing regarded her curiously, cooing softly. The bounty hunter had left her on the floor where she’d collapsed. Not that she was surprised, nor did she care. His boots clanged down the metal ladder. She pulled herself up to sit against the wall, plucking the gag from her mouth.  
“Ey! Mind taking this off?”  
“Can you stand?”  
“I think so.” He hefted her up. She stood but it was shaky so she leaned against the wall as he released her cuffs. “Would it be too much to ask for a shower aboard this thing?”  
He pointed at a far door. “The water isn’t very warm and there isn’t much of it. But it’ll get you clean.”  
She nodded. “Thank you.” He scooped up the Child. She shifted past. The door to the shower compartment opened with a push of a button. He turned to go. “Wait.” She leaned heavily against the door jamb. “Who hired you?”  
“Your father.”  
She nodded. “Figured as much.” She let down her hair and shook it out. It was dirty, greasy and crunchy. She hated the feeling. She pulled the torn tunic off and discarded to the floor like what it was, garbage. Her skin was sticky with dried and congealed blood, as well as urine. She hooked her thumbs in the leggings and shoved them down to her feet. They’d need a wash but they were salvageable. She would ask the Mandalorian about that later. Shower first. Then food. Plus, they had much to discuss.  
She peeled the undershirt over her head. Mando cleared his throat. “I’ll be in the cockpit if you need anything.” She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It was cold at first, bracing. But it brought her mind some clarity. Her mind went blank as she stared off into nothing, scrubbing her hands and the water over her flesh.  
Mando would normally have waited until the tank was emptied before he filtered and refilled it. But something about the way she’d given in to her fear of him, whether that he was a Mandalor or a bounty hunter, spoke to him.  
When she sat down next to him in the co-pilot seat, she wore a pair of his loose trousers that he normally slept in and one of his undershirts. He looked her up and down. “What? My clothes were filthy. Did you expect me to be nude the entire time?”  
“That’s not-“  
“It wouldn’t have bothered me. But I’m sure it would have bothered you.” She smirked but he didn’t respond. “How much is my father paying you?”  
“Five thousand.”  
“I’ll double it. Plus, an extra thousand credits if you take me back off planet once you deliver me to him.”  
“Eleven thousand credits to take you off planet after the job is done.”  
“Correct.”  
“You’re really worth sixteen thousand credits?”  
“Maybe. Maybe not.” She reached out to him, grabbing his arm before releasing it. He looked at his gauntlet where she’d touched him. “But I just can’t do this again.”  
He noticed the way her hands trembled. He narrowed his eyes behind the mask. “And what’s this?”  
“Being ransom…collateral…whatever you want to call it.” She sniffed and stubbornly, angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. She glanced around. “Where’s the baby?”  
“Sleeping. Safe in his compartment.” She nodded then stood up. Her eyes never left his helmet as she undid the trousers and let them fall. “What are you doing?” She pulled the undershirt over her head and dropped it on the trousers.  
“I’m tired of fighting. I’m tired of the torture and torment. I’m tired of having wounds that won’t heal. Of scars that I can’t explain to a lover…if a lover will have me.” Mando glanced at her body then looked away. He knew scars all too well. “I am the youngest of five children and my father’s second daughter. My sister…he married off well. My oldest brother is his heir and towing his line. My other brothers…are dead.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” He looked up at her, meeting her eyes through the glass of his helmet. He cocked his head to the side.  
She straddled his lap. “It’s only a matter of time before I am dead too, Mandalor.” She searched his face through the helmet, willing herself to see him through the beskar.  
“We all die.”  
“Yes, but I want to die doing something worthwhile. Not aiding my father’s schemes. I want to live. I eat and drink, love and fuck.”  
“So do it.”  
“You make it sound so simple.” She placed her hands on either side of his helmet.  
“It can be.” He’d kept his hands on the arms of the chair up until now. He gently held her wrists.  
“Is it true you never take your helmet off?”  
“In front of others.”  
She nodded. “Of course.” She pressed her forehead to the cool metal. She closed her eyes and they shared a peaceful moment. “Do you want to fuck me, Mando?” He remained silent. She brushed her lips back and forth over where his should be. His gloves glided down her forearms until he grabbed her by her upper arms. She let him manhandle her into the co-pilot seat. She sighed and retrieved the clothes as she stood. She didn’t bother dressing as she climbed down the stairs, seeking a bed to rest.

The bed shifted as he sat down next to her sleeping form. He’d stripped…everything but the helmet. That he wouldn’t do. But he was a man with urges that were sometimes too much for even his stalwart control. He’d nearly taken her in the cockpit. That’s why he’d been less than gentle putting her back in the empty seat.  
He traced his fingers up the back of her knee. A ghost of a touch that made her shiver. She rolled over. “Mando?”  
“Sixteen thousand?”  
“Sixteen thousand.” He nodded, moving over her in the dark until he lay along her side. The beskar glinted in the low light. Their hands roamed over each other, touching every curve and every dip. Her hot pants fogged up the glass T of his helmet. His own breath echoed, abnormally loud within it. Her calloused fingertips caressed over every muscle, every inch of warm skin. Skin hunger…he hadn’t believed it when he’d heard it but now he did. He –needed- to be touched and to touch her.  
The backs of his fingers skimmed up between her thighs. She parted them for him. He caressed her there too but he would come back to that. He longed to taste her, but he wouldn’t remove the helmet. His fingers ghosted up between her breasts. She shivered, her nipples pulling tight. He traced the underside curve of her breasts then her areola before finally pinching the nipples. She gasped and sighed. His fingertips dipped with her collarbone, tracing her jawline then ended at her lips. His thumb ran across the bottom. She surprised him by sucking it into her mouth.  
Mando groaned. Her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking upwards. He let his head fall back, exposing his throat. Her lips and tongue attacked it, causing him to groan deeper. She urged him onto his back and straddled him, sitting up on her knees. This would all end in tears. This was a bad idea. She lowered herself onto his thick, long cock. This is felt too good to be true.  
Her palms braced on his chest as she wound and rolled her hips, grinding her clit against his pelvis. His hands skimmed up her thighs to rest at her waist then covered her breasts. His breath thundered within the helmet, the confines become hot and uncomfortable. His mouth dropped open, moaning out his pleasure. She combed her fingers through her hair as she rode him in fluid strokes, nearly coming off of him then sliding back down.  
His hands spread over her ass cheeks as he urged her faster. She complied but didn’t move fast enough for him. He tapped her leg for her to climb off. He pressed his front to her back, lining his thighs up with hers. He reached between them. She pushed back onto him as he held himself straight and still. He reached under her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. His hips snapped forward as she pulled her back, thrusting deep. She tossed her head back, hitting his helmet then groaned. She laughed breathlessly. “Ow.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. Just-keep-doing-that.” Each word of her sentence was paused by a deep thrust.  
He chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.” His moans echoed inside the helmet, muffled for her though. Her hands gripped the blankets on the bed. She reached down to rub the bundle of nerves. Her body clenched around him at the added stimulation. He shuddered. “Keep that up.” His deep hard thrusts and her clitoral stimulation pushed her into a gasping orgasm.  
Mando wrapped his arms around her abdomen, keeping their bodies locked together as he dropped back onto his ass. She tucked her feet under him. He kept hold of her shoulders as he thrust up into her. It was too hot. He couldn’t breathe. In a heated moment, he yanked the helmet off and tossed it against the wall. She leaned back against his sweaty chest, riding his thrusts. One hand between her legs continued to rub her clit. Then other reached back and grabbed onto his hair, soft curls that threaded through her fingers.  
He grunted and fucked her harder, rolling his hips up. Her breasts bounced with the force. She held his hair tighter. Her body bucked and bowed the closer she came to a second orgasm. He trailed biting kisses across her shoulder. He pushed her hair to the side and bit her behind the ear. She cursed and shuddered. He pulled her hair and paid that spot more attention.  
His hot breath in her ear combined with the biting and sucking on the spot behind her ear was just that push she needed. Her entire body shook as she came down from the orgasm. He slowed, fucking her through her release. His release trembled so close. Her quivering cunt sent shockwaves through him. “Close your eyes.” She did as he said. He took her chin and turned her to face him. His lips brushed hers softly, gently before they opened. His tongue explored her mouth. He groaned at the taste of her. Her soft whimper sang through his nerves. He cupped her cheek, devouring her mouth. He broke the kiss and turned her back forward, resting his forehead on the back of her head. His thrusts were slow and purposeful. He held her tightly, letting go his release.  
Mando fell back on the bed with her on his chest. Their panting breaths slowed. His hands roamed her body then down her arms. Their fingers played together and intertwined. Without being asked or told, she reached for his helmet. He took it carefully. She sat up, keeping her back to him. When he touched her next, he wore the helmet again. He laid back on the bed, her body curling against him. Her breath evened out and her fingers slowed in the tracing of patterns until she fell asleep. Sleep wouldn’t come for the Mandalorian. Not this night.


	2. Chapter 2

The cargo hold door opened and lowered to the ground. “Yaya!” Her boots clanged on the metal as she sprinted out of the ship and launched herself into her brother’s arms.  
He spun her around, her legs kicking up in the air. He grinned as he looked down at her. Mando noted the iridescent sheen on their skin. How did he miss it during their time together? It probably had something to do with this planet’s atmosphere and sun. “You are alright?” He cupped her face in his hands.  
She swallowed and nodded. “The Mandalorian took great care of me.”  
Her brother nodded then turned to Mando. “Many thanks, Mandalorian.”  
“Just doing my job. She’s no good to me dead.” She swallowed and looked down at their feet. They had discussed how familiar they would act. Over the few days of travel to her home planet, they had stolen moments, hot and intense; her panting breath fogging up his helmet and his echoing loudly within.  
Her brother turned back to her. “Father will be pleased to see your return.” She couldn’t school her face in time. “Now, do not be that way. He will.”  
“Of course…without me, he doesn’t have any more children to spare.”  
Her brother winced. “Will you be staying with us long, Mandalorian?”  
“Long enough to collect my fee and refuel.”  
Her brother stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Please, allow us to honor you with a feast for your successful return of my baby sister.”  
“I don’t-“  
“I insist.” Her brother squeezed her hand. She frowned ever so slightly yet Mando noticed. The slight downturn of her lush lips, the wrinkling of her forehead.  
“Alright then.”  
“Please follow us.” Her brother escorted them into the palatial estate house. He didn’t release her hand until they were stood in front of her father. “Father.”  
“Ah, my daughter is returned home.” He stood and descended the dais with his arms opened wide. She hugged the physically imposing man around the middle. His large hand smoothed back her hair. Large, hell, it was bigger than her head. He tilted it so she looked up at him. He beamed down at her. But his smile held a cruel edge. “You have been missed, my child.”  
She smiled sadly. “I’m grateful to the Mandalorian for my safe return.”  
“Ah yes, Mando!” He turned her around to face the room, resting his hands on her shoulders. “I believe there is a matter of payment then you’ll be on your way, yes?”  
Her brother cleared his throat. “I have elected to honor the Mandalorian with a feast, father. To thank him for rescuing my beloved sister.”  
“Excellent. I’ll send word to the kitchen. Would you like a room to rest?”  
“I can rest on my ship.”  
“Very well then.” A courtier scurried up to Mando with a large sac. “Your payment.” He grabbed it around the neck and held it at his side. She glanced up at her father and frowned. His grin was too self-satisfied. She didn’t like it.  
“Mandalorian?”  
“Yes?”  
“Would you escort me to my quarters?”  
Her father’s grin fell. “That won’t be necessary. The guard can do so.”  
She scoffed. “Excuse me, father, but it was the guard that let me be taken from within these walls. Allow me this courtesy.” She watched with unnecessary glee as her father’s face shutdown into a blank mask.  
“Very well, my daughter.”  
She felt his eyes on her back like an itch as they exited the room. Din followed not two steps behind. She let him check her rooms before stepping in and closing the doors behind them. “I do not like how self-satisfied my father is.”  
“You know him better than I do.”  
“Din. Check the bag.”  
He set the sac on the table and opened it. He hadn’t questioned its weight because 5000 credits were heavy. He cursed under his breath at the explosive charge nestled in the middle of all the credits. She walked over to look but he held out his arm. “No, stay back.”  
“What is it?”  
“A bomb.”  
She shook her head. “I guess he thought you were too successful in retrieving me.” She dropped down onto the chaise. “Last time, it was a serpent.”  
“Why?”  
“It gets suspicious if our names keep showing up in the work for mercs and bounties. Dead men tell no tales.”  
Din frowned behind the mask. “This timer is set to go off tomorrow.”  
“And by then, you would be far away from here. Your death would not be traced back to us. And it would simply look like you were unsuccessful in rescuing me when our name appeared again.”  
“I don’t like your father.”  
“That makes two of us.” He left the timer counting backwards and closed the sac. “I have an idea.”

Her fingertips were white, pressed against the beskar of his helmet. His gloved hand covered her mouth, muffling her cries. It made this stolen moment hotter. Her breath fogged on the metal. His sounded thunderous within the helmet. Her bare heels dug into his ass, urging him faster.  
His hips snapped, slamming her body against the wall of her dressing room. Soft moonlight illuminated her empty bed, her empty room. Curtains billowed inward from the balcony, a diaphanous creature reaching out for them. A shadow moved within the room.  
Her back arched as a wave of pleasure crested and toppled her over into release. Din moved his hand to the back of her neck, holding her forehead against his helmet as he chased his orgasm. She licked her lips. “I wish I could kiss you.”  
He pressed a finger to her lips. He sensed movement in the room beyond. His pants were done up, blaster at the ready as he eased out into the room. “She’s not here.” The startled shout was followed by blaster fire, a crash and a thud. The room flooded with light then guards.  
Her father bullied his way into the room. “What happened?”  
She stood in the doorway of the dressing room, clutching the sheer robes to her throat and hugging her lithe form. Only her flushed skin and the scent of sex on the air betrayed her innocence. Din stood over the body. “Either another attempted kidnapping or assassination. Your security for this place is grossly lax and incompetent.”  
“I beg your pardon.”  
“Your daughter was kidnapped by a band of mercs and taken almost halfway across the galaxy. Her first night home there’s an attempt to either kidnap or assassinate her. She’s not safe here.”  
“She’s safe enough.”  
Her brother cleared his throat. “I must agree with the Mandalorian. My sister is not safe here.”  
Their father ground his jaw, glaring at the dead body on his daughter’s floor. He would hear about this. But if the Mandalorian took her off planet, he could use the excuse that she was gone and the guards mistook him for an intruder. “Very well. Mando, would you care to make some more credits?”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Escort my daughter to the Batre star system. I have a sister who lives there.”  
“How much?”  
“Another 5000 credits.”  
He glanced over his shoulder at her. “Make it 8000. Your enemies, whoever they are, have their sights set on your daughter.”  
“Done.”  
“Oh and make sure there’s not a bomb in this one, eh?” The air sucked out of the room in a collective gasp.  
“Are you implying that I attempted to kill you, Mando?”  
“I’m simply saying I found an explosive charge in the last sac of credits handed to me. I don’t know who put it in there or why. But see that the next sac of credits handed to me doesn’t have one in it.”

Her father and brother looked on as her trunks were loaded onto the ship. They were unaware that another set of trunks had been loaded onto Din’s ship under cover of night, one of them included the payment she promised him for taking her off planet and enough for her to live comfortably for a little while until her could figure out what she was going to do.  
Her brother cupped her face. “Yaya, I shall miss you.”  
They touched foreheads. “Thank you, brother.”  
Shouting came from inside the house. Blaster fire followed and an explosion and screams. “Go! Now, sister!” The guards ran for the manse. Her brother and father turned in the direction of the skirmish. Neither one saw her sprint aboard the Mandalorian’s ship instead of hers.  
Her father turned to the watch her ship take to the sky. When it had risen as safe distance, Din took off after it. Her brother turned to watch it ascend into the atmosphere, quietly encouraging it and willing it to go faster. One moment the ship was there. In an incendiary flash, pieces of rained down. Father and son stood in shock.  
Her brother turned to their father. “Her death is on your hands.”

She carefully nestled the Child into his bunk, tenderly tucking the blankets around him before closing the compartment door with a soft whoosh. She climbed the ladder to the cockpit. Before she could drop into the co-pilot seat, Din pulled her into his lap. Her fingers delicately traced the sharp edges of the helmet before dipping under it. His stubble scratched her palm as he leaned into it. Her thumb caressed his plump bottom lip.  
“Where will you go?”  
“I’d like to stay with you and the baby for as long as you’ll have me.”  
“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” She smiled and pressed her lips to where his would be on the other side, kissing him through the helmet.


End file.
